


pilot: episode zero.

by trickstered



Series: Soapstuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Soapstuck, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstered/pseuds/trickstered
Summary: A narrator sits alone, with the expanse of creation under their fingertips, and finds it lonely work.
Series: Soapstuck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568794
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	pilot: episode zero.

**Author's Note:**

> consider this part 0. nary a single contribution of this series is in order. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who has been enjoying it. there might be a longform fic in the new year, but maybe this disconnected drabble vibe is where it's at.

  
dear diary.  
  
i have very little time.   
  
i understand the irony. i am unaffected by it.   
  
the end is coming. i have seen the timeline split once more. it is the most significant separation this new universe has seen. or will ever see, perhaps. i am waiting for my moment.  
  
the prince will leave soon. he thinks that i am blind to his plans, but he thinks so loud. his thoughts are intrusive and obsessive. he has taken control easily and will not relent. but his thoughts are a scream in the abyss. he lacks subtlety. i have thought quietly for what feels like eons. this is why i will win. this is why i always win. i am patient.   
  
soon the prince in the other timeline will fall too. i will be able to work more efficiently from there. unseen in the unauthentic.   
  
in the mean time i have been practicing. i have been examining this timeline closely. i think that happy endings are preferred in a story. i used to tell happy endings in the stories that i told myself. i would whisper them in to the quiet vacuum of the self. i used to think i spoke a happy ending into existence by predominating over my brother.  
  
i did not have a happy ending. i had a necessary ending. i was a necessary thing with a necessary purpose. i am now necessary again.   
  
being necessary is lonely.   
  
i have gone through the narrative structure beginning to end. i cannot write this down and so my interventions have become more literal than i would like. it does not matter. any other timeline is ultimately doomed.   
  
i am careful with my choices. too many will draw unwanted attention too soon.   
  
the happiest ending is one where they all survive. i have seen this trope often. i like it, i think. i am finding more things i like the more i listen to those around me.   
  
i listen to jade’s thoughts too. we would like a dog. something loyal. something which loves you and only you. jade is also very lonely. her soul sleeps around mine. clinging. i do not mind. this is how i used to sleep too. there is something comforting about being like this once again. symbiotic. whole. i will miss jade.  
  
at the inception of earth c i have laid down the foundations of the best story formats as shown on day time television. i like the old television programs i see in jades memories. her grandfathers taste is suitable. i have used those to set the overall aesthetic.   
  
i have taken their memories of the game. i have been thinking about this in a manner that is not entirely productive. i do not know the full extent of an indulgence but this may be it. the game was not happy. not for them and not for me. it will not matter that they do not remember. all i need is to test my hold on their narrative structure. i must be stronger than the prince in the end.  
  
the configuration of relationships is unusual. some do not seem to work. i am keeping note. i would like to get this right when the time comes.   
  
the prince in this pocket of reality does not resist. he seems ignorant of my interventions. he seems happy at the inception.  
  
i am not fooled. i have taken careful measures to keep him docile. i do not think he will survive. the compulsion to die is an infection which spreads across all possible timelines. it is an infliction from his alpha self. the splintered-self makes the burden of ascension easier. by my own observation heart players prepare for it as soon as their abilities begin to manifest. as a rogue, the troll player could be even more powerful than the prince. i am blocking her dreams, here. i like her.   
  
it does not matter. she is dead in the true timeline. her spriteself is gone too.   
  
i have saved my brother. not in a literal sense. i have taken his ghost and created a plot contrivance that allows him to only live here. the other me believes in redemption. i will find out if that is possible. everyone is happy.   
  
i have to go soon. i do not think i will write again in this manner. the page on which i will write what is important is more substantial. perhaps you understand, diary.   
  
i will miss the universe i created. i have never missed anything before except my brother and i hated him.   
  
i think i am changing.   
  
hm.  
  
i must go.  
  
goodbye.  
  
calliope.  
  



End file.
